Ein verräterischer Kuss
by Starfi
Summary: Marrona hasst Chiaki... tut sie? Er wächst ihr immer mehr ans Herz... ist er nun ein Macho oder nicht...? Doch dann erkennt sie auf ungewöhnliche Weise die Wahrheit über ihn....


**Ein verräterischer Kuss**

Kapitel 1: Krank und allein...

Vertrauen ist etwas großes. Bedingungsloses Vertrauen bekommt man nicht einfach geschenkt. Man muß etwas dafür tun! Das Herz eines Menschen, der vertraut, ist stark wie kein anderes. Doch ein Herz, dass voll Kummer und Traurigkeit ist, mit dem Gefühl, betrogen worden zu sein, ist angreifbar und verletzlich!

"Marron! Wir kommen zu spät!" Miyakos Stimme überschlug sich mal wieder vor Wut und Fassungslosigkeit. ,Schon gut, schon gut.' Murrend stiefelte Marron aus ihrem Bett. "Fynn, warum hast du mich denn nicht geweckt?" "Lass mich überlegen, was mich eventuell davon abgeschreckt habe könnte! War es der fast gebrochene Flügel, weil du mich letzte Woche fast mit deinem Arm im Schlaf erschlagen hast oder doch eher die riesige Beule an der Stirn als du mir taumelnd auf den Kopf getreten bist? Aber nein, ich plädiere eher für die Verbrennungen 2. Grades, die ich bekommen habe, als ich dir zumindest schon mal deinen Tee bringen wollte und du mir als Dank dafür das Gesöff übergekippt hast!" "Das war doch keine Absicht!" scholl es von der gurgelnden Marron zurück. "Ich bin ausgerutscht, weil ich noch nicht richtig wach war. Und ich habe mich entschuldigt!" "Tatsache ist jedenfalls, das nur Rufen bei dir nichts bringt. Und da alles andere für mich lebensgefährlich zu sein scheint, lass ich dich eben lieber verschlafen!" Wieder hörte man das Getrommel an der Tür, zu dem jetzt auch noch die Stimme des Schulplayboys hinzu kam. "Na super, hat der Typ eigentlich kein zu Hause?" "Doch, neben dir!" kam es nüchtern von dem kleinen Engel zurück. "Du weißt genau, was ich meine! Ich muß los, bis nachher, Fynn!" Damit war sie auch schon zur Tür hinaus. "Guten Morgen, Marron! Auch schon wach?" "Ja, bei deinem penetrantem Gehämmere kann ja kein Mensch schlafen!" "Na, du hast ja wohl die Ruhe weg!" "Halt dich da raus, du verkappter Don Juan. Dich hat niemand gefragt!" "Na wir sind ja heute morgen wieder bester Laune!" "Was du für eine Laune hast, weiß ich nicht. Aber meine könnte nicht besser sein!" "Jetzt reicht's!" Miyako stellte sich wie ein Schiedsrichter dazwischen. "Laßt uns endlich gehen, wir haben schon genug Zeit wegen Marron verloren!" "Das ist doch die Höhe! Ich habe nicht darum gebeten, dass ihr mich abholt!" Doch alles Nölen half nichts, sie mußten wohl oder übel los.

Marron wußte selbst nicht, was eigentlich mit ihr los war. Warum war sie heute nur so biestig? Die dummen Kommentare ihres neuen Nachbarns und Schulkameraden war sie doch nun schon gewohnt und das tagtägliche Schauspiel mit Miyako verlief seit Jahren auch immer nach dem gleichen Schema. Aber irgend etwas störte sie in letzter Zeit gewaltig, sie konnte nur nicht genau sagen, was es war. Es hatte sich doch eigentlich nichts verändert. Sie bekam immer noch keine Nachricht von ihren Eltern und war genauso einsam wie immer. Nein, etwas hatte sich ja doch verändert! Fynn war zu ihr gekommen und hatte ihr erklärt, dass sie als Reinkarnation der heiligen Jungfrau von Orleans, Jeanne d'Arc, die Aufgabe hatte, Dämonen zu bannen, die sich in den reinen Seelen von Menschen eingenistet hatten. Das tat sie nun auch schon seit 3 Monaten. Immer wieder pfuschte Miyako ihr jedoch ins Werk und auch Sindbad, der jedesmal genauso schnell entschwand wie er auftauchte, hatte ihr schon manches Mal einen Coup versaut. Seit Fynn bei ihr war, hatte sich ihre Einsamkeit sogar verringert, denn der kleine Engel tat sein möglichstes, um Marron aufzubauen, wenn es ihr mal schlecht ging. Sie atmete tief durch und beschloß, sich bei Miyako zu entschuldigen und gelobte sich selbst Besserung.

Am nächsten Morgen gelang es ihr tatsächlich, pünktlich aus dem Bett zu kommen. Völlig überrascht starrte Miyako sie an. "Du bist ein Geist! Das kann unmöglich die Marron sein, die ich kenne!" Sie fing an, an ihrer Freundin rum zu zerren. "Doch, ich bin es sehr wohl! Und wenn du nicht aufhörst, an mir rumzuzuppeln, werde ich dir das durch einen meiner berühmt berüchtigten Wutausbrüche beweisen!" Schlagartig nahm Miyako ihre Hände weg. "Was ist mit dir, du siehst so blaß aus?" "Nichts, mir ist nur ein wenig schwummerig..." sie kippte plötzlich zur Seite und wäre ziemlich unsanft gegen die Wand geknallt, wenn sie nicht von dem gerade hinzukommenden Chiaki aufgefangen worden wäre. "Hoppla, was war das denn?" "Nichts, bin nur gestrauchelt. Aber danke." Sie lächelte ihn flüchtig an. "Wir sollten jetzt besser gehen, sonst hat mein zeitiges Aufstehen ja letztendlich doch nichts gebracht."

In der Schule wurde es mit Marrons Gesundheitszustand nicht besser und so entschloß sie sich, das Training ausfallen zu lassen und sich statt dessen lieber etwas auszuruhen. Nach Schulschluß meldete sie sich also ab und ging alleine in die Richtung ihrer Wohnung. An der stark befahrenen Kreuzung jedoch verließen sie plötzlich ihre Kräfte und sie kippte mitten auf der Straße um. Ein Auto, dessen Fahrer sie zu spät sah, bremste scharf und hatte sie fast erwischt, als Chiaki davor sprang und mit Marron im Arm auf den Bürgersteig rollte. "Das war aber mächtig knapp. Warum bleibst du denn nicht zu Hause, wenn es dir so schlecht geht?" Doch er bekam keine Antwort, Marron war bewußtlos!

,Au, mein Kopf... Wo bin ich...?' "Na, endlich wach?" Erstaunt sah Marron sich um. "Chiaki! Was...?" "Du bist mitten auf der Kreuzung umgekippt. Hast einem armen Autofahrer einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Ich habe dich dann mit in meine Wohnung genommen, dachte, es sei besser, wenn du nicht alleine bist." "Danke, das ist nett von dir." Sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, wobei ihr jedoch ein nasses Tuch von der Stirn rutschte. Sacht wurde sie von Chiaki zurück gedrückt. "Es ist nicht gut, wenn du aufstehst. Du hast Fieber." Er nahm ihre Sachen und verschwand mit den Worten "Einen kleinen Moment!" für 2 Minuten. Dann kam er zurück, legte Marrons Arme um seinen Hals und trug sie hinüber in ihr eigenes Bett. Marron, der die ganze Sache etwas peinlich war, war puterrot im Gesicht. "Warum tust du das alles? Ich bin immer so eklig zu dir und du..." "Schon gut. Ich bin ja auch manchmal ziemlich fies. Ausserdem: soll ich dich in deinem Zustand vielleicht alleine lassen?" Abwiegelnd schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich mach dir einen Tee." Schon war er in ihrer Küche verschwunden. Sofort kam Fynn angeflogen. "Marron, oh Gott sei Dank ist dir nichts passiert! Ich habe alles genau gesehen. Hätte Chiaki sich nicht vors Auto geschmissen und dich von der Kreuzung geholt, wärst du tot!" Ungläubig sah Marron ihre kleine Gehilfin an. "Chiaki hat mir das Leben gerettet? Warum hat er das nicht gesagt?" Schon kam er zurück. "Hier, trink das. Du scheinst eine Grippe zu haben. Aber keine Sorge, durch den Beruf meines Vaters weiß ich genau, was zu tun ist!" Verlegen sah sie ihn an. "Du mußt das nicht tun, ich komme schon klar. Ist ja nicht das 1. Mal, das ich krank bin." "Schon gut, habe sowieso nichts besseres vor. Ich habe in deinen Kühlschrank gesehen. Da herrscht ja gähnende Leere." "Oh shit, stimmt ja! Ich wollte noch einkaufen gehen!" Er gab ihr Stift und Zettel. Fragend sah sie ihn an. "Schreib auf, was du brauchst, ich hol es." Sie schrieb ihm das nötigste auf und gab ihm auch gleich Geld mit. "Also bleib brav liegen, ich erledige das alles. Und wehe dir, ich sehe dich hier rumrennen!" Er nahm Zettel und Geld und wendete sich zur Tür. "Ääh, Chiaki...?" Fragend blickte er sich um. "Wie willst du wieder reinkommen, wenn ich nicht aufstehen darf?" "Oh!" er grinste verlegen. "Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich deinen Schlüssel mitnehme?" Sie grinste zurück: "Nein. Neben meiner Tür hängt das Schlüsselbord. Nimm dir die Schlüssel ganz rechts." "Bis gleich." Sie nickte ihm zu.

Schon lange, nachdem die Tür ins Schloß gefallen war, starrte Marron noch immer in die Richtung. ,Ich werde aus dem nicht schlau. In der Schule denkt man immer, er nimmt alles mit, was nicht bei 3 auf den Bäumen ist und einen Rock trägt und jetzt ist er so ... besorgt und fürsorglich. Habe ich mich in ihm getäuscht? So wie ich ihn eingeschätzt habe, hätte er mir sofort vor die Nase gehalten, dass er mir das Leben gerettet hat. Aber nichts dergleichen...'

Auch Chiaki machte sich seine Gedanken. Access hatte ihm ins Gewissen geredet. "Du hättest dir sonst was holen können. Spinnst du denn total, einfach vor das fahrende Auto zu springen für dieses Mädchen? Ich glaube, mein Lieber, dass du die ganze Sache etwas zu ernst nimmst! Dein ,Es ist alles nur ein Spiel' Getue nehme ich dir nicht mehr ab!" Glücklicherweise war sie dann aus ihrem Schlaf erwacht und ihm blieben weitere unangenehme Reden erspart. ,Aber warum bin ich denn vor dieses Auto gesprungen?' Er wußte darauf ehrlich keine Antwort. Ja, er ärgerte sie zwar oft, aber sie war ihm nicht egal. Doch gleich sein eigenes Leben riskieren, das war doch blöd! Kopfschüttelnd betrat er den Supermarkt. Er hatte Mitleid mit ihr, mehr nicht! Sie tat ihm leid, weil sie immer so viel alleine war und nie Post von ihren Eltern bekam. Genau, so war es! Nichts als tiefes Mitgefühl war der Grund für seine Besorgnis. Erfreut, zu diesem Ergebnis gekommen zu sein, suchte er schnell die gewünschten Sachen zusammen und bezahlte.

Doch als er zurück in Marrons Wohnung kam, vergaß er alle vorherigen Gedanken. Scheinbar ohnmächtig lag sie mitten auf dem Boden in ihrem Schlafzimmer. Total geschockt ließ Chiaki die Einkäufe fallen und hechtete zu ihr. "Marron, sag doch was!" Der Puls ging normal, doch es war keines Falls normal, dass sie nun schon zum 2. Mal umgekippt war! Schnell lief er ins Wohnzimmer zu ihrem Telefon und wählte eine Nummer. "Vater, schick bitte schnell einen Krankenwagen zu meiner Wohnung, beeil dich!" Ohne eines weiteren Wortes hatte er auch schon wieder den Hörer aufgelegt und eilte zurück. Nicht zum 1. Mal an diesem Tag nahm er sie hoch und trug sie dann hinaus in den Hausflur. "Chiaki, was...?" "Miyako, hilf mir! Drück bitte den Knopf vom Aufzug!" "Aber was... was ist denn passiert?" Sie fuhren hinunter. "Sie ist nun schon das 2. Mal umgekippt." Als sie vor das Haus liefen, kam gerade der Krankenwagen an. Marron wurde auf die Trage gelegt und man fuhr sofort ins Krankenhaus.

Kapitel 2: Krank? Na und!

"Hallo Marron! Geht es dir schon besser?" "Miyako! Ja klar, danke. Chiakis Vater hat sich auch sehr um mich gekümmert. Aber wo ist Chiaki?" "Er meinte, dass er noch etwas vor hätte und deshalb leider nicht mitkönnte. Ich soll dich aber lieb grüßen." "Danke. Ich muß mich bei ihm noch bedanken." "Du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt. Aber ich hätte es wissen müssen! Du konntest ja nur krank sein, schließlich warst du pünktlich!" "Nun werde mal nicht frech! Morgen kann ich wieder nach Hause. Wird auch Zeit. Habe schließlich noch nie von einer Lungenentzündung gehört, die ewig dauert..." Miyako setzte sich zu Marron ans Bett. "Und, ist er in deinem Ansehen gestiegen?" "Ja, ein bißchen. Ich war sehr überrascht, dass er mal etwas getan hat, was nicht zu 100 egoistisch war." Die beiden Freundinnen grinsten sich an. Plötzlich klingelte Miyakos Handy. "WAAAAS? Eine Warnung von Sindbad? Bin schon unterwegs!" Sie klappte ihr Telefon zu. "Tut mir leid, Marron, ich muß los!" "Klar, wenn die Arbeit ruft... Wir sehen uns dann morgen!" Die Tür viel ins Schloß und Marrons Lächeln verblaßte. "Fynn, Fynn! Wo bist du?" "Grundengel Fynn Fish ist schon zur Stelle!" "Hast du gehört? Eine Warnung von Sindbad. Bring bitte in Erfahrung, um was es geht und schick dann auch eine!" "Ja aber... du bist noch nicht gesund..." "Nun hör aber auf! Soll ich Sindbad das Feld überlassen? Du spornst mich doch sonst auch zu Höchstleistungen an! Mir geht's doch ganz gut! Ich werde sofort meine Entlassung bewirken!" "Ja schon, aber ich möchte doch auch nicht, das deine Gesundheit darunter leidet! Aber wenn du wirklich meinst..." Nickend stand Marron auf. Mit einem zweifelndem Blick flog ihr Hilfsengel davon. Und schon begann sie zu straucheln. ,Es stimmt, so fit bin ich noch nicht! Aber Sindbad den Dämon überlassen? Niemals!'

Es war schon nach 18 Uhr, als Marron endlich in ihrer Wohnung eintraf. Der Arzt hatte ihr abgeraten, doch er mußte sie wohl oder übel gehen lassen, selbstverständlich auf eigene Gefahr. "Marron, ich habe sie los geschickt! Um 21.00 Uhr geht es los!" "Gut Fynn, danke! Um was geht es denn diesmal?" Etwas verlegen rutschte der Engel mit der Sprache raus: "Ja weißt du... Der Dämon befindet sich dieses Mal in einer Gipsfigur, einer Elefanten ähnlichen Figur. Sie wurde von einem kleinen Mädchen im Kindergarten hergestellt und ihre Mutter hat sich so sehr darüber gefreut, dass ein Dämon gleich seine Chance ergriffen und sich ihrer Seele bemächtigt hat. Die Polizei glaubt an einen Scherz, dass ihr tatsächlich so etwas stehlen wollt und hat statt dessen sämtliche Museen und Kunstgalerien absichern lassen..." "In einem Gipselefanten? Na ja, wenn der Streß mit der Polizei ausbleibt, wird es wenigstens nicht so anstrengend. Also dann machen wir uns um 8 auf den Weg!"

Um Punkt 20.55 Uhr stand Marron auf dem Dach des gegenüberliegenden Hauses, aus dem es galt, eine Gipsfigur zu stehlen. Und tatsächlich war weit und breit nichts von der Polizei zu sehen. Marron war zwar etwas schwummerig, doch ließ sie sich nichts anmerken. "Also los, Fynn! Auf geht's!" Fynn konzentrierte ihre Macht auf den Rosenkranz. "Sei aber bloß vorsichtig!" Marron sprang hinunter. "Bin ich doch immer! Gib mir die Kraft, Jeanne d'Arc! STARK, BEREIT, UNBESIEGBAR, SCHÖN, ENTSCHLOSSEN, MUTIG! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist hier, die gesandte des Herrn!"

Von einem nah gelegenem Dach aus hatte Sindbad das Geschehen verfolgt. "Was macht Marron denn hier? Sie ist doch noch gar nicht wieder fit!" "Keine Ahnung!" antwortete eine schwarze Kugel neben ihm. "Aber wir dürfen Fynn auf keinen Fall den Dämon überlassen!"

Jeanne hatte das Haus erreicht und kletterte durch ein offenes Fenster hinein. Geduckt besah sie sich die Umgebung, doch es schien keine Fallen oder ähnliches zu geben. "Möge das Spiel beginnen!" Sie erbat sich ihren Wunderball zurück und bewegte sich in die Richtung fort, bei der ihr Amulett besonders stark reagierte. Es konnte ja nicht sonderlich schwer sein, einen Gipselefanten zu finden! "Jeanne, du bist krank! Was willst du hier?" Doch bevor sie reagieren konnte, fielen plötzlich Holzbalken von der Decke auf sie hinab. Völlig überrumpelt und unfähig sich zu rühren blieb sie direkt darunter stehen. Sindbad jedoch schubste sie weg und wurde statt dessen selber unter ihnen begraben. "Sindbad!" Jedoch war keine Zeit, sich um ihn zu sorgen, denn endlich zeigte der Dämon sich und attackierte Jeanne mit Druckwellen. Sie wich ihm jedoch geschickt aus und schaffte es, einen Moment Zeit zu gewinnen. So stürmte sie auf den Haufen runter gekommener Balken und befreite Sindbad aus seiner mißlichen Lage. "Na super, das gibt Kopfschmerzen!" murmelte er sich in den nicht vorhandenen Bart. Mit der Gewißheit, dass ihr eigentlicher Gegner unverletzt war und mit dem Dämon im Rücken rannte Jeanne intuitiv zu dem Gipselefanten und begann mit ihrer Arbeit: "Im Namen des Herrn... fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis... und mache sie unschädlich; SCHACH MATT!" Ihr Pin bohrte sich in den Rücken des formenlosen Ungetüms und der Dämon verschwand. Sie schnappte sich ihre Figur: "Die Mission ist beendet!" Erschöpft sank sie auf ihre Knie. "Was ist mit dir, Jeanne? War wohl doch zu anstrengend!" "Laß mich in Ruhe, Sindbad! Das war heute nur eine Ausnahme. Ich komme alleine zurecht!" Mit einem "Aber sicher!" packte er sie, zog sie auf die Beine und hob sie an. Trotz Jeannes wildem Gestrampel dachte er nicht im Traum daran, sie wieder runter zu lassen. Sie tragend verließ er das Haus und sprang auf eines der Dächer. "Nun hör auf zu zetern, oder willst du, dass die Polizei uns schnappt? Und das wegen einer dämlichen Gipsfigur! Die lachen sich ja tot!" Also ließ Jeanne es zu, da ihr gesundheitlicher Zustand immer schlimmer wurde. In einem Affenzahn sprang Sindbad von einem Dach aufs andere und ehe Jeanne sich versah, befand sie sich auf dem Dach ihres Hauses. Verwundert starrte sie ihren Feind an. Der hüpfte mühelos auf ihren Balkon und ließ sie endlich hinunter. "Woher weißt du...?" Doch Sindbad hielt ihr den Mund zu, und drückte sie gegen ihre Balkontür. "Heute ist eine Ausnahme, du weißt doch!" Mit diesen Worten entfernte er sein Tuch und drückte Jeanne einen Kuß auf den Mund. Mit beiden Händen Jeanne gegen die Tür drückend hörte er etwa 2 Minuten später wieder auf. Er sah sie an. Geschockt betrachtete sie ihn lange. "Nur eine Ausnahme!" Gerade wollte er Jeannes Balkon mit einem Sprung nach unten verlassen, als diese nach vorne sprang, ihn umdrehte und ebenfalls einen Kuß aufdrückte. Mit vor Überraschung geweiteten Augen starrte er sie an, während die ihren geschlossen waren. Nach einiger Zeit wich auch sie zurück, murmelte ebenfalls die Worte "Heute nur eine Ausnahme..." und verschwand in ihrer Wohnung.

Was war nur in sie gefahren? Diese Frage stellte sie sich immer wieder, als sie an diesem Abend in ihrem Bett grübelte. Es war alles so verwirrend. Warum hatte er sie gerettet? Er arbeitete für den bösen König, es konnte ihm doch nur Recht sein, wenn ihr etwas passieren würde! Und trotzdem hatte er sie gerettet... Und nicht nur das: er wußte ziemlich gut Bescheid über sie. Wo sie wohnte, dass sie krank war... Und auch ihre eigene Reaktion überraschte sie. Wie hatte sie ihn einfach so küssen können? Ohne eine Antwort zu finden, wälzte sie sich unruhig in ihrem Bett umher. Das Leben war schon seltsam. Sie, die doch immer alleine zurecht gekommen war, wurde innerhalb einer Woche 2 mal das Leben gerettet. Erst spät in der Nacht war sie eingeschlafen.

Chiaki dagegen schlief die ganze Nacht nicht. Der Kuß hatte ihn ziemlich verwirrt. Auf der einen Seite, dass er es tatsächlich gewagt hatte und auf der anderen Seite, wie sie reagiert hatte. Er lauschte an der Wand, konnte jedoch keinerlei Geräusche vernehmen. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Das machte seine Mission nun wirklich nicht leichter. Langsam beschlich ihn das Gefühl, dass er sich selbst etwas vorgemacht hatte. Es war nicht einfach nur Mitleid, die er für dieses einsame Mädchen empfand, nein! Es war für ihn etwas viel schlimmeres. Zum 1. Mal in seinem Leben empfand er Zuneigung für jemanden, aufrichtige Zuneigung. Doch, so wußte er auch, war das etwas, dass niemals eine Zukunft haben würde...

Kapitel 3: Lügner haben blaue Haare!

Es vergingen noch 3 Tage, bevor Marron endlich wieder den Unterricht besuchen konnte. An ihrem 1. Tag nach der 2 wöchigen Krankheit wurde sie allseits mit großem Hallo begrüßt. Nur einer fehlte; Chiaki! Sie fragte Miyako, ob sie wisse, wo er sei. "Du scheinst ihn angesteckt zu haben! Jetzt liegt er bei seinem Vater im Krankenhaus." "Oops, dann werde ich ihn nachher mal besuchen."

Der Schultag verging recht rasch und sofort nach der Schule machte Marron sich auf den Weg ins Krankenhaus. An der Rezeption erkundigte sie sich nach der Zimmernummer und fuhr dann mit dem Fahrstuhl in die angegebene Etage. Als sie sein Zimmer gefunden hatte, hörte sie Stimmen daraus. "Ich weiß echt nicht, wie du das wieder hinbekommen hast, Chiaki! Ich würde ja denken, dass du dir das bei Marron geholt hast, aber dafür müßte es zum Austausch von Körperflüssigkeiten gekommen sein." Grienend schüttelte Marron den Kopf. Nein, DAZU war es nun wirklich NIE gekommen! Sie klopfte an und betrat das Zimmer. "Marron, guten Tag! Geht es dir besser?" "Guten Tag, Doktor Nagoya. Ja, dank ihrer guten Pflege geht es mir wieder richtig gut!" "Das freut mich. Nun muß ich aber weiter, meine Visite machen." Schon war er wieder zur Tür hinaus. "Wie geht es dir?" "Danke, ganz gut. Wird wohl nicht so lange dauern wie bei dir." "Ich habe dir etwas Obst mitgebracht, du brauchst Vitamine." "Danke, leg es bitte auf den Nachttisch." Sie packte ihr Mitbringsel aus und setzte sich dann zu ihm aufs Bett. "Ich wollte mich noch mal bei dir bedanken. Du hast mir wirklich sehr geholfen!" "Keine Ursache. Hatte wie gesagt nichts besseres vor." Sie grinsten sich beide an. "Habe ich jetzt einen Wunsch frei?" Marron schmunzelte. Was meinte er? "Na für meine Hilfe!" "Was meinst du denn damit?" "Du mußt nur deine Augen schließen!" Sie runzelte die Stirn. Was hatte er vor? Aber sie war ihm letzten Endes ja wirklich sehr dankbar und so erfüllte sie ihm den Wunsch. Und bevor sie wußte, wie ihr geschah, spürte sie seine sanften Lippen auf den ihren. Zärtlich küsste er sie. Ermutigt davon, dass es keinerlei Gegenwehr gab, wurde er fordernder und letztendlich erwiderte sie ihn sogar. Doch ganz plötzlich schob sie ihn verstört von sich. "Ich muß jetzt gehen!" und schon war sie verschwunden.

Marron war vollkommen entsetzt. Dieses Gefühl kannte sie doch. Sie hatte das selbe gefühlt, als Sindbad sie geküßt hatte. Konnte das sein? Konnte Chiaki Sindbad sein? Sie überlegte fieberhaft. Aber ja, es paßte alles zusammen. Chiaki zog zeitgleich neben sie, als Sindbad auftauchte. Er wußte, dass sie krank war, wo sie wohnte und dann diese undefinierbare Gefühl. Sollte das etwa heißen, dass er die ganze Zeit über ihre Aktivitäten im Bilde war?

War er tatsächlich so berechnend? Konnte das sein? Geschockt verließ Marron das Krankenhaus und rannte entsetzt nach Hause.

Chiaki blieb eine Woche dem Unterricht fern. Seit ihrem Krankenhausbesuch hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hätte auch gar nicht gewußt, wie sie sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte. Doch der Tag seiner Rückkehr rückte unaufhaltsam näher, sie konnte ihm schlecht ewig ausweichen. Er hatte sich bei Miyako nach ihr erkundigt, als diese ihn besucht hatte.

Doch auch sie hatte ihm nicht sagen können, was mit ihrer Freundin los war. Seit diesem Kuß im Krankenhaus konnte er an nichts anderes als sie mehr denken. Er träumte von ihr, sie schlich sich in seine Gedanken. Ihr lächeln, ihre trotzige Abwehrhaltung, ihre Schlagfertigkeit - das Mädchen ging ihm einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Doch warum war sie nicht mehr wiedergekommen?

Am morgen nach seiner Entlassung wartete nur Miyako auf ihn, Marron war schon längst in der Schule. Als sie im Klassenzimmer eintrafen, saß sie auf ihrem Platz und las ein Buch. Lächelnd ging Chiaki auf sie zu und begrüßte sie. "Morgen!" kam die knappe Antwort zurück, sonst nichts. Verwundert blickte er sie an, während sie weiter in ihrem Buch las, als wäre nichts. Der Unterricht begann. Nachdem es zur Pause geklingelt hatte, packten alle ihre Sachen zusammen, um in den nächsten Fachraum zu wechseln. Dabei ließ Chiaki sich besonders viel Zeit, doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit, mit Marron alleine zu sprechen. In der Mittagspause hatte er endlich Glück. Er paßte sie vor der Toilette ab. "Ich hätte gerne mit dir geredet!" "Ich aber nicht mit dir!" Sie wollte sich an ihm vorbei quetschen, wurde jedoch von ihm festgehalten. Entnervt gab sie nach. "Also gut, du gibst ja so wieso keine Ruhe!" Nebeneinander gingen sie ein Stück den Korridor entlang und blieben dann vor einem Fenster stehen, dass einen Blick auf das Treiben auf dem Außenplatz freigab. Chiaki sagte endlich, was ihm auf dem Herzen lag. "Warum bist du nicht wieder gekommen?" "Ich hatte genug zu tun!" kam es kalt entgegen. "Bist du aus irgend einem Grund sauer auf mich?" "Aber nein, wieso sollte ich?" "Aber warum gehst du mir dann aus dem Weg?" "Mein Gott, du nervst mich halt! War ja ganz lustig mit dir, aber ich habe für solche Kindereien einfach keine Zeit mehr!" Sauer sah er sie an. Wie konnte sie soetwas sagen? Er hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass ihr der Kuß sonderlich mißfallen hatte. Entschlossen ging er auf sie zu, zog sie in seine Arme und küßte sie nochmals. Dieses Mal jedoch wehrte sie sich aufs heftigste und schubste ihn von sich. "Sag mal, macht dir das Spaß?" Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen. "Marron, sag endlich, was mit dir los ist!" "Was mit mir los ist?" Ihre Stimme überschlug sich vor Wut. "Mit mir ist gar nichts los! Aber mit dir! Denn du bist ein gemeiner und hinterhältiger Betrüger!" Chiaki schnallte gar nichts. "Was meinst du?" "Was ich meine? Hör doch auf. Du bist Sindbad! Du wußtest von Anfang an Bescheid über mich und nur deshalb... nur deshalb hast du mir geholfen. Du wolltest dir mein Vertrauen erschleichen! Oder willst du das etwa abstreiten?" Wie vor den Kopf geschlagen starrte er sie an. Woher wußte sie das? Wie konnte das sein...? "Nein." Dieses eine Wort reichte, um Marron vollständig aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Die Tränen liefen in Strömen herab. Dann drehte sie sich urplötzlich um und lief die Treppe hinunter ins Freie. Sofort nahm Chiaki die Verfolgung auf. Viele der anderen Schüler starrten den beiden kopfschüttelnd nach. Die weinende Marron vornweg und der gehetzte Chiaki hinterher. Ein seltsames Bild. Schnell hatte er sie eingeholt. "Marron, hör mir doch zu!" "Laß mich in Ruhe. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen." "Es tut mir leid, das mußt du mir glauben. Ich wollte doch nur..." Doch weiter kam er nicht. Marron hatte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige verpaßt. "Sag du mir nicht, woran ich glauben soll! Wie soll ich bei solch verlogenen Menschen wie dir denn überhaupt noch an irgend etwas glauben?" Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder. "Ich rate dir, mir NIE, ich wiederhole; NIE wieder in die Quere zu kommen. Du arbeitest für den bösen König. Für mich heißt das, dass auch du ein Dämon bist. Wenn du mir das nächste Mal dazwischen pfuschst, wirst du mein nächstes Schach Matt sein!" Sie drehte sich um und ging. Total geschockt stand Chiaki da und schaute ihr hinterher.

Dem weiteren Unterricht blieb sie fern. Chiaki meldete, dass es ihr so schlecht ging, dass sie sofort mit einem Taxi nach Hause gefahren wäre. Viele seiner Mitschüler hatten zwar ihren wirklichen Abgang miterlebt, sagten jedoch kein Wort dazu, da Marron bei ihnen hoch im Kurs stand und ihr niemand schaden wollte. Chiaki jedoch wurde allseits mit neugierigen und sogar verärgerten Blicken bedacht. Nur Miyako schien absolut nichts mitbekommen zu haben und war wie immer.

Nach der Schule gingen die Beiden auch wieder gemeinsam nach Hause, Chiaki jedoch war kaum ansprechbar und hing die ganze Zeit seinen Gedanken nach. Langsam dämmerte es bei Miyako. "Also Chiaki, was ist los mit dir und Marron?" Aufgeschreckt sah er auf: "Wie? Ach gar nichts." "Genau. Das wird auch der Grund dafür sein, dass du ein Gesicht ziehst, als müßtest du zu einer Beerdigung und Marron, die ganz gesund war, plötzlich das Weite sucht. Ich will jetzt wissen, was passiert ist! Es scheint mir, dass sie dir aus dem Weg geht!" "Wir hatten ein bißchen Ärger, sonst nichts. Ich war in einem Punkt etwas unehrlich zu ihr und das nimmt sie mir verständlicherweise übel." "Um was ging es denn?" "Sorry, das kann ich dir nicht sagen!" "Hm, dann nicht. Aber ich rate dir, dass schnell wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Wenn du ihr weh tust, wirst du bereuen, jemals geboren worden zu sein!"

Nachdem Miyako in ihrer Wohnung verschwunden war, klingelte Chiaki Sturm an Marrons Tür. Doch nichts rührte sich. Also kletterte er von seinem auf Marrons Balkon. Und zu seinem Glück war die Tür wie üblich nur angelehnt. Vorsichtig betrat er die Wohnung. "Marron?" Keine Reaktion. Da viel ihm ein, dass sie ja seit neuestem nicht mehr alleine wohnte. "Fynn, ich weiß, dass du da bist! Zeig dich!" Tatsächlich flatterte eine grüne Kugel auf ihn zu, die man erst bei näherem betrachten als Engel identifizieren konnte. "Also hatte Marron recht. Du bist Sindbad! Du könntest mich sonst nicht sehen." "Fynn, bitte. Du mußt mir helfen. Wo ist sie?" "Geht's dir zu gut? Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Du hast sie so verletzt. So jemandem helfe ich doch nicht, sich in ihrem Unglück zu weiden!" Chiaki biß sich auf die Lippen. "Ja, ich habe Mist gebaut! Aber ich möchte das wieder gut machen. Ich mag sie wirklich und will nicht, dass sie unglücklich wird. Anfangs war es wirklich so, dass ich nur wegen Jeanne an sie ran wollte. Aber das hat sich ganz ehrlich geändert. Ich möchte mich entschuldigen und..." "Raus aus meiner Wohnung, Chiaki Nagoya. Und zwar sofort!" Marron trat aus einem anderen Zimmer hinzu. Ihre Augen blickten ihn feindselig an. "Marron, bitte!" "RAUS habe ich gesagt!" "Ich will doch nur mit dir reden!" Er ging auf sie zu und hielt sie am Arm fest. Doch sie begann, wild um sich zu schlagen, so dass er gezwungen war, Abstand zu nehmen. "Faß mich nicht an! Ich hasse dich so sehr, wie noch niemanden zuvor! Du widerst mich so an. Dir ist doch völlig egal, wem du mit deinem egoistischem Verhalten weh tust. Und nun verschwinde! Geh. RAUS!" Entsetzt über diesen Wutausbruch sah er sie einen Moment lang an, verließ dann aber doch ihre Wohnung durch den gleichen Weg wie er gekommen war. Schnell verriegelte Marron ihre Tür und zog die Vorhänge zu. "Es tut mir so leid, Marron. Ich wollte ja nur das er geht." Hemmungslos schluchzend ließ Marron sich auf die Knie fallen. "Fynn, ich bin so unglücklich. Ich hasse ihn so, ich hasse ihn so!" Andere Sätze gingen in ihrem Schluchzen unter und es dauerte 1 Std., bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen beruhigt hatte. "Marron, geht es wieder?" Ein Nicken war die Antwort. "Du solltest dich die nächsten Tage besser schonen. Es ist nicht gut, wenn du dich überanstrengst. Ausserdem bist du durch solch seelischen Streß auch physisch geschwächt." Doch Marron schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. "Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich laß dich doch nicht im Stich! Also, auf geht's! Mach dich auf die Suche nach neuen Dämonen." "Ist das dein Ernst?" "Klar, nun mach schon!" Fynn flog davon. ,Möge das Spiel beginnen! Stellst du dich mir in den Weg, Sindbad, wirst du es fürchterlich bereuen!'

Die nächsten Tage verzichtete Marron auf den regelmäßigen Schulbesuch. Sie blieb in ihrer Wohnung und ging nur hinaus, wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Miyako versuchte zwar, Marron zum Mitkommen zu überreden, aber sie hatte keine Chance. So ging sie weiterhin morgens mit Chiaki alleine zur Schule. Dann fand Fynn wieder einen Dämon.

Kapitel 4: Im Namen des Herrn banne ich den Helfer des Teufels...

Warnung an Herrn Kazura.

Ich werde ihrem Gemälde "Wunder der Nacht" heute um 23.00 Uhr die Schönheit rauben.

Kaitou Jeanne

Warnung an Herrn Kazura.

Ich werde ihrem Gemälde "Wunder der Nacht" heute um 23.00 Uhr die Schönheit rauben.

Kaitou Sindbad

"Bist du dir wirklich sicher?" "Aber klar! Niemals wird Sindbad diesen Dämon bannen, das schwöre ich! Also los, Fynn!" Der Stein auf Fynns Stirn leuchtete hell auf und ließ einen Lichtstrahl auf Marrons Rosenkranz los. "Gib mir die Macht, Jeanne d'Arc! STARK, BEREIT, UNBESIEGBAR, SCHÖN, ENTSCHLOSSEN, MUTIG! Jeanne, die Kamikaze Diebin ist hier, die gesandte des Herrn." Ein letztes Mal nickte sie ihrem Engel zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu der riesigen Villa, in der sich das Ungeheuer eingenistet hatte. Das Haus und alles im Umkreis von 50 Metern sah aus wie ein Hochsicherheitstrakt. Wo man auch hinsah, es wimmelte von Polizisten. Und mitten drin im Gewühl war Miyako. "Geht auf eure Posten! Sowie ihr auch nur das kleinste Geräusch vernehmt, erwarte ich Meldung! Unterschätzt das Mädchen nicht. Und jetzt los!" ,Hm, wie komme ich da am besten rein? Genau, durch die Kanalisation!' Elegant schwang sie sich von einer riesigen Eiche herunter und lief geduckt zum nächsten Gully. Schnell hob sie den Deckel an und glitt hinein. Kaum hatte der Deckel sich wieder gesenkt, hörte sie auch schon Schritte über sich. "Nein, bei mir ist alles in Ordnung, niemand zu sehen!" Grinsend sah Marron sich um und lief in die Richtung des Hauses, nur eben unter der Erde. Schon nach wenigen Schritten bereute sie, keine Gasmaske zu besitzen. Der Gestank wurde mit jedem Schritt unerträglicher. Sie beschleunigte ihren Gang noch etwas. ,Na toll! Da überlebt man so viele Dämonen und dann rafft es einen bei so nem Gestank dahin!' Sie gelangte zum nächsten Aufstieg nach oben. ,Das sind aber viele Stufen. Da habe ich eine bessere Idee!' Sie erhob ihr Amulett. "Bitte komm zurück, Wunderball!" Sie befestigte ihn an ihrem Handgelenk und warf ihn dann hinauf wo er sich direkt am Deckel festsaugte. Sie ließ sich hochziehen und öffnete vorsichtig und leise den Deckel. Was hatte sie doch für ein Glück! Sie schien sich mitten in der Villa zu befinden. Das war ja ein Kinderspiel! "Auch schon da, Jeanne?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich blitzartig um. Dort stand er, am Absatz der Treppe. Neben ihn sein Schwarzengel. "Man könnte meinen, du hast meine Warnung nicht verstanden! Es war mein absoluter Ernst!" "Hör mir doch wenigstens mal zu!" "Sorry, aber die Märchenstunde ist heute leider schon verstrichen!" Entschlossen nahm sie ihr Amulett. "Im Namen des Herrn... fange ich die Ausgeburten der Finsternis... und mache sie unschädlich!" "Das hast du doch wohl nicht ernsthaft vor!" Sie nahm den Pin zwischen ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger. Sie zielte. "Schach Matt!" Sie warf, verfehlte jedoch ihr Ziel. "Ich bin ein Mensch, du kannst mich nicht..." "Ääh, Sindbad. Das ist so nicht richtig. Du bist zwar ein Mensch, aber durch Jeannes starke Macht ist es ihr auch möglich, einen Sterblichen in eine der Figuren zu sperren." Entgeistert starrte Sindbad seinen kleinen Helfershelfer an. "Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" Bedauernd schüttelte Access seinen Kopf. Das war schlecht! Jeanne zielte mit ihrem Ball auf ihn. Der umwickelte Chiaki mit seiner Schnur und machte ihn bewegungsunfähig. "Erst kommt das Bild, dann du!" Sie machte sich auf den Weg und war schon 5 Minuten später wieder zurück. "Kinderspiel!" Sindbad versuchte immer noch verzweifelt, sich von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. "Jeanne, bitte! Ich wünschte, ich könnte es ungeschehen machen, aber jetzt ist es zu spät." "Weißt du, was ich mir wünsche? Du hättest mich von dem Auto überfahren lassen sollen!" Sie kam auf ihn zu und entfernte das Band. "Es soll ein gerechter Kampf werden!" "Ich möchte doch gar nicht gegen dich kämpfen!" "Da hast du leider keine Wahl!" Lauernd beobachteten sie einander. Warteten darauf, dass der andere einen Fehler machte. Sindbad versuchte sein Glück als erster. Er stürzte nach vorne und wollte Jeanne zu Boden reißen, die verabreichte ihm jedoch einen äußerst schmerzhaften Tritt in den Magenbereich. Als sie zu ihrer nächsten Attacke startete, zog er ihr jedoch die Beine weg. Fluchend stand sie wieder auf. Mit einigen Saltos rückwärts sorgte sie für Abstand. Sie sprang hoch in die Luft und landete direkt neben ihrem Feind, der schnell einige Schritte zurückwich. Sie flog über seinen Kopf hinweg und trat bei der Landung nach hinten aus. Unsanft wurde er gegen die nächste Wand geschleudert. Wieder mit einem Pin bewaffnet ging sie auf ihn zu. Scheinbar bewußtlos lag er da, rührte sich nicht mehr. Jeanne zupfte ihm sein Tuch hinunter und näherte sich dann mit dem Pin seiner Kleidung. Sie steckte den Pin an seinen Kragen. "Schach..." Sie konnte es nicht. Es war ihr einfach nicht möglich, es tatsächlich zu tun. Verwirrt schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Ich bin nicht bereit dazu. Noch nicht. Aber bald. Ich brauche nur ... etwas Zeit." Damit entfernte sie sich zur Treppe. Doch bevor sie die 1. Stufe erreicht hatte, wurde sie zu Boden gerissen. Als sie nach oben sah, kniete er über ihr, ihre beiden Arme auf den Boden gedrückt. "Na los, worauf wartest du? Tu es!" "Tu was?" "Frag nicht so dämlich! Erledige deinen Auftrag. Beseitige mich!" "HAST DU ES DENN IMMER NOCH NICHT BEGRIFFEN? ICH LIEBE DICH, VERDAMMT! Ich könnte dir nie im Leben weh tun!" "Hör endlich auf! Willst du mich systematisch zerstören? Nicht nur mein Leben, sondern auch meine Seele. Tu endlich, was dir aufgetragen wurde! Ich ertrage eure Spiele nicht mehr!" Statt einer Antwort beugte er sich hinunter und küßte sie, ihre Arme immer noch auf den Boden drückend. Langsam erwiderte sie den Kuß und er ließ ihre Arme wieder los. Sie schlang beide um seinen Hals und klammerte sich an ihn. Nach einigen Minuten, es kam beiden wie Sekunden vor, ließ er von ihr ab und sah sie eindringlich an. Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht. Er stand auf und reichte ihr die Hand, um ihr auf zu helfen. Vollkommen perplex schaute sie ihn an. Langsam begriff sie, was da gerade geschehen war. Entsetzt schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund. Noch ehe Sindbad irgendwie reagieren konnte, nahm sie Reißaus.

"Marron! Marron! Öffne die Tür, bitte!" Nach wenigen Augenblicken öffnete sie tatsächlich und deutete ihm mit einem Nicken, hinein zu kommen. Er schloß die Tür hinter sich und sie standen beide in ihrem Flur. "Meintest du das Ernst?" Wortlos nickte er ihr zu. "Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dir vertrauen kann... Aber vielleicht könnte ich es versuchen..." Hoffnungsvoll sah er sie an. "Ich schwöre dir, dass ich dich nie wieder enttäuschen werde!" "Versprich lieber nichts, was du nicht halten kannst!" "Ich wurde nicht vom bösen König geschickt. Ich stehe wie du im Dienste Gottes. Ich hatte gehofft, du würdest tun, was ich will, wenn du dich in mich verliebst. Aber das ist für mich ganz schön nach hinten losgegangen.!" Hilflos lächelte er sie an. Ein abgrundtiefer Seufzer entrang sich ihrer Brust. Sie ging auf ihn zu. "Keine Geheimnisse mehr, ja?" "Keine Geheimnisse mehr!" Erleichtert lehnte sie ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und hatte das Gefühl, ewig so stehen bleiben zu können.


End file.
